What Should Have Happened
by MoonStarDutchess
Summary: This is a take on what should have happened after the Riza in bed scene in the anime. This is my present to Kurissyma san Tybalt for her birthday. Happy B-day Rissy!


**What Should Have Happened **

**Author: MoonStarDutchess**

**Oneshot Birthday Fiction for Kurissyma San Tybalt **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist and gain no profit from this fanfiction. **

**

* * *

  
**

**What Should Have Happened**

It was the first morning of the fall season and the sun had just risen but was not yet shining full force upon Central City. All was incredibly still as the official workday didn't begin until 8am and most of the businesses didn't open until 9am. The only thing that wasn't quiet was the apartment of one Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye.

A feminine moan reverberated throughout the silence of her apartment, disturbing it.

"No," she groaned sensually, as her bed rattled a bit and she shifted slightly.

"Stop that," she said in a giggle as she shifted again, causing the bed to rattle a bit more. "Ohhh, you're so bad…That tickles."

She slowly woke up with a groan and squinted as the dim light hit her eyes. She yawned but it turned into laughter as she felt a kiss on her bare stomach. Somehow, her shirt became unbuttoned during the night. She distinctly remembered putting it back on after her nightly activities.

She sat up and threw off the blanket to see her accomplice in the previous night's fun. He smiled at her, and then kissed her stomach.

"So it was you," she said with a grin.

Roy laughed, "Who else would it be?" He kissed her stomach once before getting on his hands and knees and crawling over her body as she lay back down. He pressed his lips against hers, his tongue slipping into her warm mouth. He stroked her sides very slowly causing her to groan. She didn't want him to stop but he needed to get out of bed.

She pulled away and lifted a hand to his head, running her fingers through his hair. "You better get showered and ready for work. I don't have to be in until ten today," she said.

"Aww, come on," He groaned, moving his lips to kiss along her jaw line. "Let's have an encore of last night's performance."

"You mean you want to go see that awful play you saw last night again?" Riza said, referring to his date with Grace from the flower shop. Even though he still went on dates to keep up his playboy image, his heart and soul belonged to Riza. However, she took great pleasure in teasing him about the particularly disastrous dates he experienced.

"Ugh," Roy said, letting his body collapse on top of hers. He buried his face in the junction of her neck and shoulder. "If you ask me, I did Havoc a huge favor by accepting her invitation," he stated, his voice muffled by her skin.

"So you did hear that Havoc wanted to go out with her," Riza stated.

"Not actually until the date was almost over," he replied. "I wouldn't have gone out with her if I'd known. Despite my reputation, I don't take other people's love interests. At least not intentionally. It's not my fault if those men get dumped just because their women want to go out with me."

"You are so kind," she said with a laugh. He pulled away from her neck and smiled at her.

"I know," he stated. He grabbed her around the waist and moved to lie on his back, making it so she was resting on top of him.

Riza straddled his waist and bent down do kiss his lips very quickly.

"You need to start getting ready for work or you are going to be late," she said, sitting up straight.

Roy moved his hands to rest on her hips. "Wanna take a shower with me?" he asked.

She crawled off him and sat up on the bed, letting her bare feet touch the floor. "If I did that then everything would be going on except showering," she replied.

Roy sat up beside her and grinned. "You say that like it's a bad thing."

"Isn't it?" she questioned, teasingly.

"Depends on how you define bad," he said with a smirk, as he stood, picked her up, and carried her into the bathroom.

A few minutes later the silence was disturbed once again by a groan and Riza's voice saying, "In this case, bad is a good thing."

* * *


End file.
